


Early Winter [fanvid]

by beerbad



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Fanvids, Sister-Sister Relationship, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: All Lexie needs is Meredith's love.





	Early Winter [fanvid]

**CW: blood / medical trauma (brief)**

**Title:**  Early Winter  
**Music:**  "Early Winter" by Gwen Stefani  
**Fandom:**  Grey's Anatomy  
**Spoilers:**  Light S4 (clips range from 3x24-4x10)  
**Summary:**  All Baby Lexie needs is Meredith's love.  
  
**[YOUTUBE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksnk8YZ8qdM) |  [Dreamwidth](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/228687.html)** **|[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17Zm07XcpDpe4kLRNT20PWk4ZBL5tqeco) **(download)

Woohoo, my third vid! And hey, it's only been a year since I posted my last one! Okay, totally lame I know, but I'm kinda hoping the more I do this the faster I'll get. I started this vid in January 2008 whilst being completely overcome by my smushy feelings towards Lexie Grey. This is the first case where I knew the vid I wanted to make and actually had to search for a song to use, instead of the song serving as the main inspiration. I went through a whole bunch of music and settled on "Early Winter", which is maybe my favorite Gwen Stefani song. I actually had included it on my  _Grey's Anatomy_  fanmix that I made awhile back, although that was during season 3 so I envisioned it as an Addison/Derek song. It actually ended up working for this vid better than I had expected, and due to its lyrics ended up dragging a lot more Meredith into the vid than I had been originally planning. While Lexie is certainly the main focus, it ended up being impossible to not feature her relationship with Meredith as a big part of it. And then it kind of worked great with the song, and hence the turnout became much more Lexie/Meredith (sisterly or, um, otherwise!). This was also the first time that I did my own audio editing for a vid (thanks, digital art class!). Nothing drastic, but I cut out the whole bridge and half of a chorus in the middle of the song to tighten it up (the original is 4 1/2 minutes long). And if you didn't notice it, then I did my job right! ;) My other big step with this vid (uh, besides stepping out of BSG vidding!) was learning and vidding with a whole new program. I made the switch from WMM to Ulead with this one, and although there was a learning curve, I'm very happy with the new program! I knew that I wanted to learn it before doing my intense VVC Premieres vid, so doing this relatively simple vid on it was a great way to start. I also used a few vidding techniques that I hadn't used before, such as playing with the speed of clips and moving away from having to vid to the beat. Loosening up in that sense was a great relief and I feel like the vid is better because of it. My favorite section is definitely the second verse, which turned out much cooler than I expected! And if there's one thing I don't like it would be the amount of basic close up shots, but maybe I can partly blame the source material for that one? ;) In the end, I know this is not the most impressive or fancy vid ever, but I had a lot of fun making it and I only had a half-season's worth of episodes to work with after all... anyways, I hope you enjoy watching it and please leave some feedback!


End file.
